


Lonley Rose

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Bad Wolf Bay, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Tears, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically I'm still feeling really angsty so here is a sad poem I created in like 12 minutes. Hope you enjoy, I'm really sad now. Doctor and Rose forever...Disclaimer: It probably isn't that good, so don't read it expecting Bob Dylan or Percy Bysshe Shelley.





	Lonley Rose

Standing on that beach

Her world crumbling at her feet

There he was, a ghost of a man

Who had once grabbed her hand 

He had shown her time and space

Then he'd changed his face

Even though he shocked her

He would still remain her Doctor

She told him "I love you."

He smiled and responded "Quite right to."

And that was the minute he knew

His time with Rose Tyler was through

"Rose Tyler I-" He disappeared, she cried.

Something broke her deep inside.

A single tear made it's way down his cheek

In that moment he felt weak

A thousand dimensions away

Was a lonely Rose on Bad Wolf Bay


End file.
